Chloë Agnew
Chloë Agnew, a founding singer of Celtic Woman, was its youngest member at the time David Downes recruited her into its ranks. In Celtic Woman: The Show, the team's inaugural program, which was filmed for, and transmitted on, PBS, Chloë's version of "Walking In The Air" was the very first performance featured. Also in A New Journey, she sang two more songs from her solo CD album in different rendtions. She also sang her pop rendition of "When You Believe" in the Isle Of Hope tour and Songs From The Heart. She later did her rendition of "Nocturne" in two more concerts called Believe and Emerald. Early life Agnew was born to Irish entertainer Adele "Twink" King and Irish oboist David Agnew. She made her first television appearance on her mother's programme aged four weeks old, and later sang at the age of six. She attended Notre Dame des Missions Junior School for her primary school education, followed by Alexandra College girls' school. In 1998, Agnew represented Ireland and was the winner of the Grand Prix at the First International Children's Song Competition in Cairo with a song called The Friendship Tree. She then began to perform pantomime at the Olympia Theatre in Dublin and continued in that role for four years. In 1999, she appeared in The Young Messiah, a modern adaptation of Handel's Messiah. In this production, she played one of the children and performed sign language. Walking In The Air In relation to the CD version of "Walking In The Air" released in 2002, Chloë made a video released on DVD in Europe in 2004 and in North America in 2007. Track lists On CD #Walking In The Air #The Prayer #Nella Fantasia #Someday #Vivaldi's Rain #Going Home #Panis Angelicus #Vincent/Starry, Starry Night #Jesu, Joy Of Man's Desiring #To Where You Are #One World #Sigma #Winter's Light #Braham's Lullaby #Gabriel's Oboe On DVD #Walking In The Air #Nella Fantasia #Someday #Vivaldi's Rain #The Prayer #Panis Angelicus #Going Home #Vincent/Starry, Starry Night #One World #To Where You Are #Winter's Light #Sigma #Jesu, Joy Of Man's Desiring #Braham's Lullaby #Gabriel's Oboe The Celtic Woman concerts Along with all the other original members; Lisa Kelly, Méav Ní Mhaolchatha, Órla Fallon and Máiréad Nesbitt, Chloë recorded their first concert located in the Helix Theater in Dublin on video in 2004. Then, they all began their world tour in 2005 and after Méav's pregnancy, the sixth CW member Deirdre Shannon took her place until 2006. With the seventh CW member Hayley Westenra from New Zealand, Chloë and all the other original members recorded the next concert called A New Journey in Slane Castle. A few years later, with eighth member Lynn Hilary and ninth member Alex Sharpe joining the group with the departure of Hayley, Méav and Órla, Chloë, Lisa K and Máiréad began their concert tour called Isle Of Hope ''based on Irish-American history. They also recorded the next concert called ''Songs From the Heart ''and started the tour until Alex's departure. Chloë, Lisa K and Máiréad finished the tour with the tenth member Lisa Lambe taking Lynn's place. They also recorded the concert called ''Believe and due to Lisa K's pregnancy for her fourth child, the eleventh member Susan McFadden now takes her place. They recorded a new concert called Emerald in South Bend and after this, Chloë decided to leave Celtic Woman and resumed her solo career resulting in the newest member Mairéad Carlin to take Chloë's place. Gallery Early life Chloë Agnew & Barney the dinosaur.jpg|Chloë Agnew (at age 9) with Barney the Dinosaur Chloë Agnew dancing.png|Chloë Agnew (at age 10) in The Young Messiah Walking In The Air Wind in her hair.jpg|Chloë Agnew singing the song called "Walking In The Air" In the mysterious weather.jpg|"The Prayer" Chloë near the fountain.jpg|"Nella Fantasia" Chloë stands next to the carved tombstone.jpg|"Someday" Chloë by the creeks.jpg|"Vivaldi's Rain" (sitting near the creeks) Chloë in the water.jpg|"Vivaldi's Rain" (wading in the water) On the bench (Going Home number).jpg|"Going Home" Chloë gets cloned.jpg|"Panis Angelicus" Sitting at the valley (Vincent number).jpg|"Vincent" aka "Starry, Starry Night" Walking near the shade.jpg|"Jesu, Joy Of Man's Desiring" Lament by the lake.jpg|"To Where You Are" Chloë in the bay.jpg|"One World" Chloë in pink.jpg|"Sigma" At the beautiful meadow.jpg|"Winter's Light" Eyes.jpg|"Braham's Lullaby" The Celtic Woman concerts Chloë Agnew 2.jpg|Blue outfit from the first CW concert Chloë performs Someday.jpg|Purple and light blue dress from the first CW tour Chloë Agnew twirling around.jpg|The water dress from the first CW tour Chloë Agnew 12.jpg|Light blue gown from the 2006 CW tour Viewers_ Favorites (Dec 10)004.jpg|White dress from "A New Journey" in Slane Castle Viewers_ Favorites (Dec 10)043.jpg|Golden dress with an indigo bow from "A New Journey" in Slane Castle Chloë Agnew 10.jpg|Bluish-gray dress from "A New Journey", the world tour Chloë Agnew gives everybody a thank-you.jpg|Blue dress from "A New Journey", the world tour Performing a song.jpg|Pink dress from "A Christmas Celebration" Chloë smirks on the stage.jpg|White dress from "Songs From The Heart" Chloë wants to be his girl forevermore.jpg|Red céilí dress from "Songs From The Heart" Performance of The Call.jpg|Pink gown from "Songs From The Heart" Chloë Agnew with Máiréad Nesbitt in the background.JPG|Pink dress from the concert "Believe" Green group with most members.jpg|Green céilí dress from the concert "Believe" Chloë Agnew in front of the choirs.jpg|Golden gown from the concert "Believe" Official pictures Chloë Agnew 1.jpg|Chloë Agnew 1 Chloë Agnew 6.jpg|Chloë Agnew 2 Chloë Agnew 9.jpg|Chloë Agnew 3 Chloë Agnew-the lady of water.jpg|Chloë Agnew 4 Chloë Agnew 5.jpg|Chloë Agnew 5 Chloë Agnew 8.jpg|Chloë Agnew 6 Family and friends Chloë, Naomi and Twink Agnew with Mipsey.jpg|Chloë with her sister Naomi, their mother Twink and pet dog Mipsey Chloë Agnew and family with friends.jpg|Chloë, Naomi, Twink and friends playing a board game Chloë & Naomi Agnew (sisters) with Máiréad & Karl Nesbitt (siblings).jpg|Chloë and Naomi Agnew with Máiréad and Karl Nesbitt Just for fun Chloë Agnew holding Best Friend Bear.jpg|Chloë holding a Best Best Friend Bear plush toy Chloë Agnew tasting pink cotton candy.jpg|Tasting pink cotton cotton candy Chloë Agnew and the plush penguins.jpg|Emperor Emperor penguins (Chloë really likes them!) Hiding in the locker.jpg|Just hiding in the red locker Playing the toy violin.jpg|Playing a pink plastic toy voilin Chloë's got a balloon and a card.jpg|A heart-shaped balloon and a butterfly card Bite the big Hershey chocolate bar.jpg|That is a BIG Hershey Hershey chocolate bar! Fantastic wave.jpg|What a fantastic wave! The face of a panda bear.jpg|Don't be fooled. Chloë may be disguised as a panda panda bear, but all you notice are her arms and hair. Category:Present members Category:Founding members Category:Disney singers Category:Classical music singers Category:Past members Category:Members Category:Multilingual singers